The Legend of Menace
by ConmanWolf
Summary: Long ago, there existed portals. Through these portals one could reach different worlds, and they have laid dormant for many centuries, until one awakens. Through this portal, Spyro peers a world like his own, but different in the most peculiar ways. A world, ruled by Malefor, with a strange dragon at his side. Against this new Menace, Spyro will face his own reflection, or perish.
1. Chapter 1 - Through the Portal

"So, explain this thing to me again."

"It's a dimensional rift gate."

"Okay, explain this thing to me again. But in words a child could understand."

"Sparx, are you serious?"

"I don't know Spyro, am I?"

"Fine. It's a portal."

"See, was that hard to explain?"

The air was heavy. Humid was the best word for it. Damp, clinging to Spyro's scales like moss on a stone. Though there was plenty of that here. Spyro and Sparx sat in the middle of a swamp. Though centuries ago it was something else. Long ago, where Spyro stood, generals had stood as they ordered soldiers to their demise. Cobbled stone still stuck up from the water and pillars marked the land like a pox. Vines curled between structures, holding it together like a series of stitches done poorly in an attempt to keep some semblance of structure. Bugs lived here now, with all other life have left long ago for various reasons, leaving only overgrown trees to grow up from the soil. Great willow trees that seemed ready to blot out the sun, and did in certain deeper areas. But here, there was just enough light to see the portal.

Like a gaping wound the 'portal' stood out amongst the ruins. Black ore, almost like diamond, jutted out from the water, cracked and twisted as it towered at least twenty feet into the sky. Unlike the pillars around it, the monstrous structure stood under its own power. No vines or moss grew on it, leaving it a stark contrast to the landscape around it. When Spyro got closer he could swear the black pillars where intricately carved. When he focused, he swore he could make out images of foreign lands, and Malefor. Those were the most distinct carvings. Malefor's visage was undeniable. From the way his horns curved, to the mock crown his whole body seemed to resemble. Though the Dark Lord was dead, his presence still scarred the lands in a way that Spyro wondered if Malefor would ever truly be gone. After all, if such a thing like this could still exist despite the two years since Malefor's death what else lay hiding in the depths where only the Dark Lord had stepped?

But it wasn't the carvings that had Spyro worried. It was the lights that zipped and zapped between each of the pillars. They seemed to be endless as they gathered towards the center between them. They'd been like this since Spyro had stumbled upon the structure, as before then it had been dead as can be. The energy seemed to react to his presence, and energy grew so easily between them till a sphere of light shimmered. It was clearly trying to make some kind of connection, though Spyro didn't ponder on it too much. Right now, he was convinced that it was dangerous, but he couldn't do a thing until he knew more about it.

He had gone to Cynder immediately after finding this thing, and she recognized it almost instantly from his description. She called it a "Dimensional Rift Gate," but it was simplified to portal. She had never seen one herself, but in her time serving under Malefor she had heard the name only a few times. In times long gone Malefor, the Dark Lord of the dragon realms, had used these devices to spread his influence to other realms of reality. Supposedly he had gone in as a conqueror, and stripped entire realms of their resources before moving on to the next. Cynder didn't know how many times he had done this, but she believed it may have been in the hundreds at one point. And yet here was one portal that had survived. Either it was an untouched world, or one Malefor hadn't gotten around to destroying on his own terms when he was done with the world.

Spyro sat with Sparx, sitting as comfy as he could on the uneven cobblestone. The purple dragon's scales seemed to shimmer in the light that flickered from the portal. In the years since Malefor's defeat, he had time to grow up, looking stronger now than he had before. Less lanky, a bit more toned up, and his wings had become more than enough to carry him easily where he wished. The slight twisting of his horns made him look older, despite still being rather young. Next to him buzzed Sparx, his best friend since before he could walk. Sparx was a dragonfly, with a golden glow that followed him everywhere he went. He mostly existed to give Spyro a laugh, which was always nice when the world seemed bleakest.

"You know, I get the feeling this thing is important." Spyro said, after the world's longest pause.

"You think? Spyro, buddy. I've known you for years. I was surprised when you turned out to be alive. By now I'm totally adjusted to the idea that stuff like this happens every time I take you out." Sparx snapped back, before laughing at his own joke.

"Well, not every time. I think some good, non-life endangering things happen. Remember that time I brought you to your first major date?" Spyro smiled back. The two were like brothers, and for years they actually had believed that.

"She tried to eat me, remember?" Sparx grumbled, rubbing his thorax at the painful memory. "See! That's proof! When you're around my life goes up in smoke. You'll literally be the death of me!" Spyro didn't have a reply, instead he went silent and joined the dragonfly in watching the portal as it continued to do... Something?

"So how long do you think it'll take to finish whatever it's doing?" Sparx said to break the silence.

"I don't know. I honestly hope Cynder manages to find one of the guardians. They'd know what to do about this." Spyro replied, not even taking a moment to look away from the structure.

"I hope so. Because this thing is giving me the creeps. Like major heebie jeebies. I mean I've seen some scary things, but this thing is like Destroyer scary. Not so much in the scale of absolute dest-"

"Sparx?"

"Not now buddy, I'm talking. As I was saying, the Destroyer was scary in the sense of death kinda sense. This is more of a slow boiling kind of dread because right now it could be an-"

"Sparx!"

"Stop interrupting! Anything could come out of that thing! I mean, we could discover there is a world populated by angry fleas through that! Or a world where you were never born! Or m-"

"Sparx! That's nice and all, but I think we're about to find out." Spyro interrupted again, turning and pointing towards the portal. By now that small sphere of light was finally beginning to expand. Crackling with energy as it began to thin out, like syrup as it filled the space between the two pillars.

"Oh... Well, it was nice knowing you buddy." Sparx whimpered out, antennae drooping in fright.

Light erupted from the portal, which bathed them in an ethereal glow. The cobblestone seemed to sink beneath Spyro's feet, and he felt like he was flying. Weightless before the glow and heat that washed out from the portal. But as soon as it began, it was over. The light faded, and instead of a glorious light there was... A dank dungeon. Indeed. Spyro remained where he had started, but now it was like he was watching a vision of a different world. The only major difference being that one was a swamp, and the other seemed to be a dungeon of sorts, with a large wooden door in front.

"Well, that's not nearly as bad as I expected it to be, you know? I was thinking we'd see a few lasers. Maybe Malefor would show up to say we opened a gateway to hell and now he was fr-"

"Sparx, really? You're kind of ruining the mood." Spyro grumbled as he finally managed to peel his eyes away from the portal before him.

"So, anyway... We going through it?"

"No! Sparx, are you serious!? We don't know even know what is through this thing!"

"Looks like a door to me."

"But a door to what?" Spyro asked, taking a step closer and reaching the end of his cobblestone walkway. Now, there was only a short splash of water between him and the portal, and curiosity was high. He knew he should wait, but the guardians would probably just demand it be destroyed immediately. He couldn't just let that happen! This was a whole different world! One that Malefor may not have touched. It could be the start of something great.

Then Sparx zipped right past, and through the portal.

A ripple passed through the image as Sparx passed through it, like taking a dip into a pool of water. From the other side he turned, and waved back with a dumb grin on his face. The purple dragon just stood there on the edge, tempted to follow, but aware of the dangers. He hopped uneasily from claw to claw, glancing back behind himself just in case the others had arrived. What to do!? What to do!? Sparx went through, he had to get him back!

"Sparx, come back!" Spyro shouted as loud as he could. But instead the dragonfly placed a hand to the side of his head, gesturing that he hadn't heard a word Spyro said. "Sparx, listen to me, get back here!" Again nothing, it seemed the portal failed to translate sound through it. "Sparx, get back here!" He began to gesture, waving back to the dragonfly.

Instead of reply, Sparx held up a hand, and his antennae began to twitch violently. His attention turned suddenly to the wooden door, and he buzzed closer and closer to it. Spyro began to panic, waving and shouting as loud as he could in the desperate hopes that the dragonfly would turn around.

No luck it seemed, as the door slammed open suddenly. Spyro took a step back from the portal, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes gazed upon an ape. The ape spotted Sparx, and for a moment Spyro worried if the Ape could see him too. The Ape lunged for Sparx, and they began to fight, with Sparx unable to reach the portal as the ape's paw wrapped around his body.

How many times had the hero fought them? Apes. Long ago they had thrown their lot in with Malefor, clinging to him in the desperate hopes of gaining even a scrap of what he offered them. So in the end, they had been rewarded with their own dooms. So why were they even still around!? Spyro froze, shocked by this sudden shock that he only came back to reality when the ape was gone, the door slammed shut behind it. With the ape had gone Sparx, discovered and taken captive.

* * *

Spyro stood in front of the portal for what could have been forever. Frozen with fear, and… Something else. Worry for Sparx most of all. Cynder and the guardians had already arrived by this time, and Cynder hadn't left his side. In the background he could hear the guardians behind him… Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer where all stuck in the same loop of discussion. Terrador believed the destruction of the portal was the utmost importance. While on the other side Volteer wanted to get Sparx out first, and then destroy it. Only Cyril seemed interested in studying it, but Spyro? He wasn't sure. He knew he should leap through, fight whatever army lay through it and return home with Sparx. But whenever he stood, his insides twisted up like knots. His body refused to act, instead he was filled with a sickness. This sensation that if he stepped through he'd vomit. That he'd lose all his senses and never return. It was terrifying just to imagine it.

"You know… You should go help him." Cynder said, leaning in closer and whispering into Spyro's ear. The dark scaled dragoness had been by his side all this time, and yet it still felt like a budding friendship at times. Learning something new every day.

"But what i-" Spyro began, only to be cut off by a shh from the dragoness.

""Look, you're a hero. You've been sitting here for hours. I know you'll regret it more if you just keep sitting here. If they decide to break the portal, I'll stop them. You'll get back, don't worry." Cynder coaxed him on, knowing him probably in this moment better than he did. "I know you can do it. Go in, kick butt, and be back before they realize you're gone."

"Wow Cynder. That may be just what I needed to hear."

"Of course it is. Now stop wasting time, or I'll push you through myself before you change your mind."

"Thank you, Cynder. You're just the push I need."

Spyro stood at the edge of the portal. His stomach tied up in knots, and his body stiff as a board. But this time, unlike the moment before, he had the strength to move forward. Sometimes, despite all the trouble he dealt with, he just needed to be reminded that he had to take a step closer. He looked behind to Cynder, who nodded back with a smile of her own.

"Oh stop wasting time! Get going!" She hissed, and before she finished speaking, Spyro was merely a ripple in the portal. "At least let me finish talking first!"

* * *

It was almost like falling. Almost. More like swimming when you really think about it. After all, only water gives you that sudden impact that gives way and drops you into a strange new world. Then, it was over, and Spyro was in a brand new world. The room itself was fairly large. Though part of the purple dragon had the nagging feeling it saw little attention, as the room was dusty, old, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Though, there was something very different in this room. The portal. Instead of the obsidian pillars from his home, this portal was more natural. It would have fit completely in with the swamplands he had just left. Vines curled around thick marble pillars that curved together till they met at the top. The land outside was the same, and he looked back to see Cynder, who by now had returned to the guardians to keep their argument going.

Only now could he see what seemed to be shimmering letters, but he couldn't read them. Some lost language he assumed, since this was one of Malefor's creations if what he'd been told was correct. But he couldn't wait, as every passing second just meant another moment that Sparx was in danger. Before him was the door leading to this new world, and it provided no resistance as he pressed against it. Looking back, he watched Cynder for the longest time, before he closed the door.

The other side was fairly simple. A corridor… Because of course it would be a corridor. The lack of windows told him that he was either deep inside what he could only guess to be a fortress. It was that or he was deep underground, and neither was a pleasant prospect. He moved slowly, trying to look as small as he could, with the flickering light of torches illuminating his surroundings. The corridor was fairly simple, made of cobblestone, and crudely stacked. Clearly the building was ancient. In fact, a part of Spyro half expected this to be the same castle he had just left, but that wasn't possible, was it? After all, the mere idea of such a thing being the case was… Well the more he looked around the less he could deny it. The carved stone was eerily familiar, and the deeper he moved into the labyrinth of corridors the more he could recognize familiar looking structures in the pristine of their life. Then he paused, only to retreat behind a corner as a duo of apes walked right on past.

"Mog hear of spy?" The shortest of the duo asked, though he was still a good foot taller than Spyro.

"Mog hear of many thing. Mog wonder why Bog question Mog?" Mog replied, and helpfully identified the first speaker as Bog. Ape names were so weird, and stupid. No wonder Malefor turned them into pathetic creatures. But, even with that acknowledgement, Spyro knew they didn't deserve it. Malefor was endlessly cruel after all. Everything he touched, he warped beyond repair. That's not true. There was Cynder.

"Bog hear spy be glowbug! Shiny goldy thing. Why shiny be spy? Easy spot for Bog!"

"Mog agree. Glowbug talent though. Glowbug make his way to deep chamber alone! Mog want know how Glowbug do!" Mog slammed his fist into his hand, as if to signal that if he didn't find out, he'd crush something.

"Well, that's clearly Sparx…" Spyro muttered to himself as he silently crept down the way they came from. Maybe he'd luck out and find a map. That'd be a million things and then some of good luck.

Ahead, the purple dragon found a door. It was clearly well used, and judging by the claw marks the apes had a lot of trouble with the handle. Turning to look behind himself, Spyro noted there didn't seem to be any other doorways down the path he had elected to go, and stopping now was… Well meaningless. He pressed the side of his head against the door, straining to hear what may be behind it. Beyond he could hear the grunts of apes, and… Footsteps? Oh no! Spyro took a step back, ready to begin torching butt as soon as an ape opened the door.

The door slammed open to two apes laughing over a joke, and then they paused, both looking at the purple dragon. Spyro opened his mouth, ready to spit fire when they suddenly both began to bow. Taken aback, the purple dragon stood there, halfway through spitting out a ball of fire.

"Tog's lord! Tog not expect lord be here. Tog think lord be i-intor-inter-" One of the apes stumbled about verbally, unable to say the word he wanted.

"Interrogate?" Spyro offered, clearly confused by this whole series of events. Did they call him lord? Well, Apes weren't exactly bright. It was the rare one among them like Gaul who could really be considered… Well… Smart?

"Interrogate! That the word Tog looked for!" The ape beamed with pride at his 'good word usage' and nodded to the purple dragon.

"Well, I was honestly planning to do just that!" Spyro replied, figuring he might as well use this opportunity if they thought of him as their lord. "I just happened to get lost. Do you have a map, that I can borrow?" He asked, unable to hide his sheepishness over such a debacle.

"Tog guide lord!" The ape replied, standing upright and nudging his body. "Tog hope lord appreciate Tog's generosity!" The ape's nodded to each other, and tried to slip by Spyro who stepped aside for the, "Lord follow Tog!"

Spyro was confused, but this may well be the break he was looking for. Though now he couldn't help but worry about what kind of world he stepped into. Why did they call him lord? Was it because he was a dragon, or because of his purple scales. If the later, what might that imply? "Very well, lead the way." He demanded, puffing out his chest a little and following after the duo.

* * *

Judging from the conversation the two apes had ahead of Spyro, Sparx had been caught 'spying' deep in the castle. The castle itself went unnamed in their conversations. As for the portal, the apes didn't really understand it at all. Apparently it was just a thing that had been in the castle a long time ago, and when it was rebuilt a few years ago it just stuck around when Malefor came back. This explained at least part of what was going on. It meant that Malefor was still alive and well in this world, at least partially. He didn't want to push too hard for information, since they believed he was a part of this world, and seeming ignorant was a sure fire way to make them get curious. Even if they were dense as bricks.

They passed by at least three other patrols, which made Spyro thankful none of them seemed to think too much of a purple dragon amongst them. Was this a case of him looking like Malefor? Well, beyond the purple scales he didn't really draw a connection, particularly how Malefor was… Larger. Maybe he was in the past? That didn't add up timewise… But maybe this was when Malefor was younger, around his age? Maybe? He didn't want to stick around any longer than he had to, so that question would never be answered.

Finally they reached a door, one that looked like all the others they had passed. The apes stood aside for the purple dragon, he easily pushed his way inside. The room was rather spacious, more like an oversized prison cell. A series of cells lining the far walls pretty much made it clear it was this. Though the cells were empty, in a way that filled Spyro more with dread than actual hope regarding the situation. But the cell at the far end though, as Spyro approached, he noticed it held a jar. A small jar, kind of like one would put water in. Except instead of water, there is a golden dragonfly. Spyro made sure to close the door first, before he turned his attention to Sparx. After all, he didn't need the apes overhearing him and Sparx.

"What, not like my story? Look, I'm being honest! I'm not a s- Oh, you're not… Wait… Spyro!?" Sparx had looked almost terrified, only to snap back to all grins as he pushed against the sides of the jar. "Boy, did I never expect to see you again, buddy! What took you so long?"

"Oh, just… Took a bit longer than planned to find you. Actually I had to get directions from the apes. They thought I was… Some kind of lord. Can you explain?" Spyro asked, already tugging on the lid of the jar.

"That's… Kinda complex. Look I can explain when we're out of here. But Menace is going to be back any minute! We-" Sparx began as he popped out of the jar, stretching his wings before he was interrupted.

"Wait, Menace? Sparx, what are you talking about?" Spyro said, looking Sparx in the eyes. The bug returned his gaze for a moment, and then looked back to the door. There was silence, and Spyro eventually did the same, turning his head to look behind him. There, what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Standing there, flanked by the two ape guards from earlier was another dragon. About Spyro's size, but more toned. He had two long horns, curved like knives, and in a way rather similar to the style Cynder had. But instead of the sleek metallic look she possessed, these horns looked more boney, with a tint of a dull gold. The way he moved seemed, sickeningly smug, and the purple glow escaped his gaze seemed to drill into Spyro's soul as they matched eyes. But, for all that, the thing that terrified Spyro the most, was the purple scales.

"Boo." Menace said, now standing within a wingspan of Spyro.


	2. Chapter 2 - Familiar Faces

Despite all the insane stuff happening today, Spyro couldn't complain. Not because he didn't have stuff to complain about, but because he literally couldn't complain. The muzzle that had been strapped over his snout did a really good job of stopping that. The metal dug into his scales, and the leather straps that wrapped around his head where just… Too tight! For over an hour he'd been face down trying desperately to rip the metal cage off his face.

The last while was a bit of a blur. Mostly the fault of that Menace. Spyro hadn't had much of an opportunity to do anything before he was jumped by the two apes who Menace had brought with him. From there it was mostly a fight down narrow corridors, a blaring alarm, and his immediate recapturing. In the end, he was tossed into a cell.

But there was a silver lining to all this. The jar outside his cell was empty. Sparx had managed to make his escape while Spyro had drawn the attention of the Apes and the dragon. Leaving Spyro's fate completely unknown, and Sparx's fate even more up in the air than before. At the very least he knew Sparx was smart enough to get help of some kind, if that even existed. If he could get to the portal he'd be more than capable of getting the guardians to help.

The room itself was empty except for Spyro. With that strange purple dragon gone, it left Spyro with only questions. Who was he, this Menace? He could very well be a danger to the world, but part of him was more concerned about the state of the world outside. If this was a world with Malefor in charge, what was it like outside this castle? Ruins? Was there even a resistance? Was there a version of himself out there fighting the good fight? That question may never be answered, unless he got lucky and got out of this cage.

Spyro had begun to pace back and forth, claws scraping the floor. His cell was small, only a about double his length in both directions. This didn't give him much room to work with, especially since he was at least thankful they didn't chain him down. His wings stretched out, flexing as if at any moment he'd need them to escape.

"So, where did you come from?"  
Spyro turned in surprise to the door, spying the silhouette of Menace. Now that he had more time to process all this, Spyro got a better look at Menace's scales. They were defiantly purple, but a different shade from his own. Clearly more muted, darker, and part of him knew it was because of some dark influence. In fact, a little more violet. Could it even qualify as purple at this point?

"You're not much to look at, are you?" Menace said, his words more blunt than Malefor's more seductive voice. Malefor was always a schemer, but this Menace seemed more… What's the word… Demanding. Just the way he looked at others seemed to carry a bit of a full of himself attitude. Spyro didn't reply, and not because he was muzzled.

"Doesn't really matter. You'll tell me what I want to know. Like why you decided to impersonate me." Menace smiled there, as if he was amused that anybody thought they could be like him. "After all, it was clever. But you blew it. You used up the only time a trick like that could work. And you wasted it trying to free a spy. I could think of a hundred ways in which I'd topple a castle if its occupants believed I was in charge."

Sure, keep talking. Spyro was unamused, and Menace barely seemed to notice when his attention drifted. What a blowhard. Though even Spyro had to admit that gloating to prisoners was probably more satisfying than gloating to apes. They'd just nod and agree with everything, and Menace probably needed the fresh company considering how empty the cells were. Spyro snorted loudly, causing Menace to look over to the purple dragon for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"Oh right, the restraint." Menace grumbled, as if finally remembering why Spyro wasn't pleading for mercy or freedom. "I can't exactly take that off. I don't even know what you can do. Purple isn't your natural color after all. What is it then? Fire? Ice? Lightning? Oh, I bet you're an earth dragon. No… Earth dragons are a lot… Well a lot more than you." He laughed at his own terrible joke, and then snapped back to the moment.  
"Oh please, you're acting so sour, open a little. How about this, I'll bring some guards in, and we'll get you a much nicer place to stay if you agree to tell me all you know about your 'friends.'" The darker dragon added in air quotes, as if he was resisting the urge to say what he really thought. "You can nod. No need to speak."

Spyro did nod. Why not? He knew nothing about any 'friends' and chances were he'd have a better method of escape without this restraint over his mouth. Maybe explain his situation if that ever seemed like a good idea. Heck, he could probably keep Menace distracted long enough to find a way to get Sparx back and the two of them could escape through the portal. Have Cyril blow it up afterwards since he seemed all for it. He wasn't sure about leaving this world to Menace, but… He couldn't allow this strange purple monster to reach his own. Part of him was wondering if Menace even knew the portal was active.

"Excellent! I'll have the apes move you to your new cell shortly. It'll be much nicer." Menace grinned, tail whipping against metal bars of Spyro's prison. Spyro was left in darkness when he left…

* * *

What a mess! An absolute mess of a situation, and Sparx was at the center of it! It's hard enough trying to hide when your whole body isn't a lightbulb, but even worse when apes are actively searching for said lightbulb! But… He had to admit he'd been lucky so far. The apes didn't seem to have much vertical intelligence, and hiding in the rafters of one of the main rooms had bought him hours of time. The problem he was running into was how heavily they had started patrolling the narrow corridors leading to the portal. In short, he was a prisoner just as much as he was before, except now he was sure he'd be squashed if he was captured.

The castle he'd discovered was fairly large, if somewhat simple. Lots of narrow passages, and clearly not designed for dragons who prefer more open spaces. In Sparx opinion it was a stolen castle, that had been rebuilt solely for its use as a location to horde an army, rather than because it was something Malefor or Menace wanted. While remaining hidden, Sparx had managed to spy the strange purple dragon a few times. Always prowling about, or spending time in a special room off to the side. Sparx never had the chance to see what lay inside, but he doubted it was as bad as the cells he had spent a few hours in.

There was only one way out, and that was a window, or the main doors. Sparx tried his best to be optimistic, mostly since it made him more likeable. But boy did he really not like these odds. If he left his hiding place, he was more than sure he'd be spotted by at least three or even twenty apes that prowled around the castle. It seemed he'd have to rely on a distraction.

The room he was in was fairly large. Sparx figured this was some kind of ballroom, though it would never be used for such in the next hundred lifetimes. Windows lined the walls, but most seemed to be boarded up, as if in preparation of an attack. What was once a place of party was not a fortress it seemed. The rest of the room was pretty barren, and mostly in the way of there was only a rug… And dust. There was only one window that wasn't sealed up, and that seemed to be the one the guards were in the process of nailing shut. Long wooden planks were dragged into the room, dropped, and then slammed down with some nails to hold them in. A slapdash job if Sparx ever saw one. But, if he didn't act fast he'd never make it out..

"Oh man, just when you wish you still had Spyro to fight his way out for you." Sparx moaned to himself, head in his hands. His antennae were drawn back, pressing against his head in worry. "Okay, Sparx baby, you need to pull yourself together." He mumbled softly, slowly sitting up. "What would Spyro do!? He'd… Um… Blow them away with lightning… Okay, what would Cynder do. The same, but evilishly… That doesn't work for me either… What would dad do?" He paused, and remembered for the first time in forever his parents.

How long had it really been? Like five years, possibly? But that… Well that was something to worry about for later. A reminder that when he got home, first trip was to actually go home. Taking a deep breath, he thought about what dad would do. First… "Dad would look around, and see what he has to use." Sparx turned his head along the rafters, spying only a few rocks that had fallen from the ceiling. "Okay, rocks… That's all I've got. Second… Dad would…" Sparx thought back, remembering the time his father had fought that viper. He'd run away, leading the snake down into a hole, and into the hungry mongoose who lived beneath. Sparx didn't have a mongoose, but he did have apes. Apes, and rocks. "Three… Dad would hightail it out of there as soon as he could." Sparx nodded, with a grin plastering his lips. Exactly!

The rocks weren't too heavy, since he wasn't planning to actually hurt the apes. Carrying a bundle of pebbles, he planned more to annoy. Underneath, and currently busy with nailing, was two apes. Perfect for Sparx's little plan. Zipping down behind the two, he chucked a rock full force at the one by the window. He was gone when the ape looked back, scowling and glaring at his confused partner. Sparx repeated this two more times, zipping, and then out just at the right time. After the third, he got what he wanted.

"Why Fog bother Vog!?" He roared, tossing his nails and hammer at the other. The hammer bounced off Fog's head as Vog stepped away from the window.

"Fog do no such thing to Vog!" Fog roared back, rubbing his head in frustration and pain. He took a step closer to Vog, butting heads with a snarl on his lips. "Fog helping Vog!"

"Vog no need help from Fog! Fog jerk!" Vog snarled as he shoved the other ape. "Vog do all work! Fog sit and criti-Cro-Crip-Circus!" He shouted, eventually giving up on the word criticize. He tossed his hammer again, which Fog dodged this time, and then tossed back. The window smashed wide open as the hammer sailed through it, missing Sparx by an inch as he'd been wrestling with the lock while the duo bickered.

Sparx turned to look at the apes, who now looked at him with eyes bloodshot and full of rage. "Bug attack Vog!" Fog shouted, pointing and gesturing at the now exposed Sparx.

"Fine, I admit it. If only because I owe you two for the easy escape route." Sparx replied, pointing to the hole that was big enough for him to buzz through. Hey, if they knew he was escaping, why not rub it in? By the time the two managed to reach the window, Sparx was gone. Having zipped away into the night air that lay outside.

Huh… Nighttime already. At least he was out of the castle.

* * *

Spyro wanted to fly. As he gazed through the observatory window his wings stretched out, aching to let him soar through the air. He wanted to feel the wind against his scales, the chill of a night air. But as the air brushed against the folds of his wings, and he began to lift up off the air, he was reminded how ground bound he was with the soft metal clunk of the chain around his neck.

Spyro had moved out of the cells and into a new room. This room seemed to be Menace's private study, judging strictly from the fact that it was the largest room in the entire castle that the purple dragon had visited. The room itself was n observatory, or a modified version of one. Once used to gaze at stars, the scope had been removed, and the hatch turned into Menace's private window to the outside world. Outside Spyro could see trees reaching out into the distance, with this elevated tower high above it all. He could see no civilization out there, and yet he swore he could see the flicker of a fire if he peered out far enough. And yet, as wind billowed through the room, and filled the massive dome, Spyro was no closer to freedom.

A sturdy chain was clamped down on Spyro's neck. Runes glowed brightly, and he was more than ever that it was to keep him from using magic. Menace seemed to be a bit of a showoff, but he wasn't stupid. Spyro could respect that, even if he secretly wished otherwise.

"Getting comfy?" Spyro looked up to the second floor, a series of walkways that had been clearly added in to give Menace more room to move about. The area around the dark purple dragon was marked with horrible scorch marks against the metal. In fact, the whole dome seemed to be in such a way, and in some areas he could even make out claw marks. As if something had been tortured in there.

"Well, I'm thankful you removed the um… Muzzle." Spyro said after a long pause.

"I do try to make my guests comfy." Menace said, jumping down, wings spread out to slow his fall as he landed just outside the small area Spyro was allowed to move in. "Now, cutting all the formality away… What is your name?"

"Spyro. Your name is Menace, right?" Spyro snapped back, matching the gaze of the ever so slightly taller Menace.

"Funny, but I'm asking questions, not you." Menace let his claws scrape along the ground, and the grooves they made seemed to line up perfectly to the ones that lines the walls. "So, next question, what's your real scale color."

"Purple."

"You're lyinnnnnnng." Menace trilled in annoyance. "There are only two purple dragons in existence. We'd know if there was a third."

"How? For all you know I'm one of the two."

"Because I'm one of those two! Malefor and Menace! There is no Spyro!" Spyro was forced to step back when Menace stepped in. Black fire sparking around his bared fangs. "Now, tell me the truth! You're a red dragon, aren't you?"

"Nope, pure purple, like you."

"Stop lying to me. It's a disguise, isn't it? You're a distraction. Your little wild friends are plotting something and they want to keep me busy chasing some legend about a new purple dragon."

"I can't make you believe me then. You're clearly not listening to the truth."

"The truth? You snuck into my castle. Tried to break out a spy, and I'm to believe you when you tell me you're really a purple dragon of legend?" Menace prowled closer, his claws splayed out as he moved in till they were snout to snout. "And what if I did believe you were magically a purple dragon? You look to be my age."

"Well… That is a… thing?" Wait, could they be the same age? Part of Spyro was jumping up and down, as if it knew what was going on. But he couldn't just jump to conclusions. "But what does that prove?"

"I am the only purple dragon of my generation. If there was a new purple dragon… Well you'd be younger or something. Doesn't that stand to reason?" Menace seemed to be stating facts at this point, and Spyro wasn't sure how to reply without telling him about the portal.

"Fine, I admit it, I'm… Actually a fire dragon." Spyro muttered softly, that last bit under his breath. To be honest, it was better if Menace thought it was one way rather than the other. Digging into this could be worse for his realm. "It was a spell, and I figured I could get in and out fast without being noticed. You caught me." He held up his claws in defeat while Menace stepped back with a grin.

"Knew it." The dark purple dragon grinned from ear to ear in self satisfaction. "So, tell me what the brave rebel leader is up to. After all, Ember has been a thorn in my side for a while."

* * *

The night dragged on and the moon was overshadowed by clouds and darkness. The trees had already begun to feel same-y, even when Sparx kept going in one straight line. The golden dragonfly was on the search for civilization, or just about anything that wasn't going to eat him. He had to rescue Spyro, but he couldn't do that on his own. Only a few times in his life had Sparx ever felt this alone… But if he was going to get home, he had to swallow his fears. His antennae began to twitch as the sounds of rushing water trickled in from the distance. WATER! All civilizations began at water!

Buzzing his wings with renewed hope, Sparx zoomed through the forest, ducking between branches. He broke through the leaves of a tree, and found himself float in front of a river. That… And a very angry dragoness.

Dark scales shimmered in the night and twisted silver horns glinted with moonlight. Her eyes were focused on Sparx as they stood across the river from each other, which was less than a rapid and more along the lines of a small stream. The silence itself was deafening, until Sparx finally spoke.  
"Cynder?" Sparx was out like a light a moment later when the dragoness leapt at him, claws open wide.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mad Dash Through the Night

"Ember?" Spyro was confused. Nothing new there. He probably spent 90% of this day confused as it is. "Never heard of her."

"Really? Funny. Because until recently there wasn't a Spyro. There was only a Ember. Traitor and coward." Menace narrowed his eyes, and Spyro could tell he was becoming doubtful, and that doubt could be dangerous.

"Oh right, Ember. My bad. I know exactly who you're talking about."

"Really? Then describe her."

"She's um…" There was a long pause from Spyro before he finally spoke. "Black?"

"Correct, but that's a lucky guess, isn't it?" Menace was resting on the second floor of the observatory. Now leaning over the railing he seemed to study spyro, taunting the dragon with his freedom. "So, here is what confuses me. Dragons have become… Scarce. Oh, there are still plenty of us around, but a dragon fighting Malefor? Most are in hiding, but you? You came to rescue a spy. You clearly don't know who Ember is, despite the good enough guess on her scale color. So, where are you from? You're clearly invested in the dragonfly's safety, so it's possible…" Menace trailed off there, and began to pace back and forth. Clearly lost in thinking, because for this Spyro to even be here meant something was amiss. Something he had failed to notice at first. But, for a dragon to make its way into his fortress so soon after a spy did so… Either the apes where THAT incompetent, or they had a unique way to get inside.

"How about this… Tell me how you got into my castle, and I'll let you go." Menace said, after a long pause.

Spyro was silent for a good minute. Running over the possibilities. Be honest? That wasn't going to happen. But if he lied he was sure Menace would see right through it. In fact, the best choice was silence, and the consequences of it. In truth, he completely doubted Menace would actually let him go either way.

Menace remained perched above the purple dragon, watching him with expectation, until finally, after a minute, he became bored. "Very well. It seems you've decided to remain silent. Kind of expected that." The dark purple dragon snarled down at his captive, where it echoed through the dome. "I guess if anything you can be returned to the cells now. We'll have much to discuss later." His wings spread before he landed by the door, rapping his claws against it. Two guards entered, and they left with Spyro held by a chain, and muzzled for extra measure. And yet, Menace watched him go with great interest.

* * *

The corridors where just as miserable as before, if not more so now that he was going back to the prison cells in the depths. But, something was off about all this. As he was yanked along, the chain felt loose, and the muzzle wasn't nearly as tight as before. In fact, between steps, he raised up a claw and struck the side of the dark cage. There was a snap, and it came off, skittering along the floor. The two apes paused eyes wide and that was all the purple dragon needed for an opening. The rattle of the chain around his neck filled the air as he rushed forward, smashing full force into the first of the two.

"No! Yog!" The uninjured ape shouted, just in time to taste the full force of Spyro's tail slapping against his face. There was a sudden crack of stone as Yog had finished sailing through the air, and a dull thud with the second. Spyro's horns slammed into the ground, tearing up the ground before he placed them squarely underneath the closest of the downed duo. Dragon claws scraped against the ground, slicing deep grooves into the cobblestone as he began to lift his prey up. Like a mace, he slammed them together, letting the halls rattle with the impact.

Spyro didn't pause to think about his actions, which had all been on instinct up to now. Instead he was sprinting down the corridor, using the curved walls of the corridors as the perfect grip when he leapt down each turn. His horns making the perfect battering ram when he smashed into a group of three apes who heard the commotion. The sickening crunch of bone filled Spyro's ears as he barreled by. Don't hesitate. Don't think. He had to get out of here, and he had to do it before Menace found out. Apes where one thing, a dragon was another.

Wings unfurled, beating at the air as the narrow tunnels opened up into much larger sections of the fortress. Seemed he was going up, away from the portal. He couldn't leave Sparx, and the portal was second important on the list. He reached the main hall, battering aside two apes who tried to jump in his path. He spun around, tail knocking a third over in the rush of battle. Spyro used his wings to get above the crowd, claws digging into the wooden rafters that spread like a web through the structure. He crawled along, ducking just in time as a spear pierced the wooden beam just right of his head. He leapt ahead, eyes darting around. If Sparx was around, he'd be up here no doubt where it's safe. And then he reached the end, nowhere else to g- Wait, a window!

Amongst the chaos Spyro could see a window, only half covered and shattered. Knowing Sparx the dragonfly took his chances with the outside world, which worked fine for Spyro. But Sparx wasn't being chased by a dozen (and growing) apes. Spyro gave his tail a swish before it coiled around the spear from earlier, yanking it free with a shower of sawdust. His haunches raised, then he was airborne again. Flying down like a rocket towards the exposed window, Spyro smashed through the glass, twisting the frame as his wings remained tucked against his body. He landed outside, skidding along dirt and grass as it sprayed up around him. Wings spread out as he drove the spear into the ground. He stopped immediately, turning just in time to see the apes crawling out the window and promptly plummeting to the earth below when they lost their grips.

Wings spread out wide, catching the breeze, and Spyro was off lightning. The chain still rattling behind him, but despite that, he was free. Free as he could be in a strange world that was unlike his own.

From the top of the fortress, curling around the twisted roof, Spyro was watched by the sinister purple gaze of Menace. "Go on, embrace freedom. Lead me to what I want." He whispered, voice catching on the window and vanishing in a second. A smile never left the dark purple dragon's face, while claws dug into the stone tower and its many nooks. "I always get what I want, in the end."

* * *

Jars… Again with the jars! Trade one tightly cramped jelly holder for a slightly smaller jelly holder and that may as well be Sparx's life story.

It couldn't have been more than half an hour since he blacked out, and since then he'd been carried around in a water jug first, and then moved into a much smaller jar by the time he reached his 'destination.' Being captured by Cynder, or as she called herself, "Ember" was not that high on the list of things Sparx expected to happen, but despite all of it, he had to admit he was thankful. Now surrounded by curious moles, Sparx was sat down to be watched in the center of a small camp. The camp itself was underground, and lanterns dangled at different intervals. The entire 'camp' had a rustic vibe to it, much less militarized than previous kinds of camps. It had been dug out by the moles if Sparx was to guess, and ages ago at that.

"So um… Are we doing the whole innocent until prove guilty th-" Sparx began, only to be cut off abruptly as Ember's snout pressed against the jar, knocking it over onto the floor.

"Don't speak. I ask questions, and you answer them!" She snarled, with purple flames trickling from between her teeth. The moles took a step back in fear, and her mood changed when she noticed. "I mean, we can't trust you outside of the bottle, until we know your purpose here." She said, almost sheepishly and looking to the crowd. One mole raised his claw in a thumbs up, and she smiled.

"Look, Cy-Ember. I'm not a spy! You'd realize that just by talking to me!"

"You're a dragonfly! Dragonfly's prefer swamps and river beds. This entire area is too well… Forest-y for your liking. Anyway, you came from the direction of Fort Menace."

"Fort Menace? Big ego much?"

"It used to be Warfang Outpost." Ember mumbled softly, with a claw resting on top of the jar and rolling it around lazily.

"Lovely place Warfang. Only ever been there once myself, bu-"

"It's gone. Destroyed by Malefor. These are the inhabitants." Ember was solemn, and the crowd turned away. Sparx didn't need them to say a thing. Just from their faces alone he could tell the wounds were still fresh. The grim silence filled the caverns, and he only nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that… But I'm not involved with any of them. In fact, I know somebody who could set this right. His name is Spyro, an-"

The sudden cracking of glass silenced the golden dragonfly, and he looked up into the eyes of the dragoness. The silence of the caverns only grew more silent, and eventually Ember lifted her claw back up. "We should speak in private." She said finally, claws digging into the lid before one good yank pulled it free. "Follow me."

* * *

Private it seemed was even deeper into the caverns. The deeper Ember brought Sparx, the fewer and far more spread out the lanterns became. Until finally they reached a small cave, illuminated only by Sparx, and a single candle that Ember lit herself. The flame was a dark purple, and it flooded the room with that dim light. Despite how Ember seemed to be charge, her room seemed more like a prison cell. Much like the one he'd escaped earlier that day.

"Where are you from?" This was exactly the kind of question Sparx had hoped to avoid. But when Cinerea asked, he knew he had to speak.

"The swamp?" Sparx replied, antennae twitching back and forth.

"Which swamp?"

"By the dragon temple?"

"Scorched to the ground years ago."

"What isn't these days? I mean, let's be honest. It's all gone downhill since that Menace ch-"

"Menace did it."

"Wait, repeat that."

"Menace destroyed the temple. Menace destroyed the swamp and all the dragonflies who lived there. Those who survived, scampered and went into hiding."

"Why are you telling me this? I mean, I'm obviously not in hiding, so that means..."

"So you can tell me the truth. You're clearly not hiding, and I trust that you aren't allied with Malefor."

"Thank you."

"You're far to ignorant to be a spy." Well, she didn't have to put it like that… But at least she wasn't yanking the dragonfly around.

Sparx remained silent for a minute, and then nodded in the dark. His heart raced, mouth open wide and unsure just how to explain this without sounding crazy.

"Where I come from, Malefor is dead." Well, that was screwed up. Might as well just rip the whole bandage off in one go.

"What are you talking about? That's not possible! Mal-"

"You can deny it all you once when I finish, okay?" Sparx took a deep breath, fingers pressed tightly together as he prepared himself once more. "I came through a po-" Sparx was cut off unceremoniously by a sudden cascade of bells. Turning to his left, he glared tiny insect daggers into a mole who was polishing his bell collection. "As I was saying, I'm not from here. I came through a portal. One in a swamp, that appeared in Warfang Outpost."

"Fort Menace." Ember corrected.

"I refuse to call it that." Sparx said, clearly not willing to indulge in the evil dragon's ego. "Anyway, my buddy and I came through the portal, and I escaped, but he's still captive. I can't leave without my buddy, you know?"

"Look, I know it's hard for you, but we can't help. I'm the only dragon still fighting the good war, after…" The dragoness let out a sigh, and looked away as she paced around the room. "Look, Menace is pure evil. Just like Malefor. It's in the blood. Purple dragons can't be anything else. I can't risk an attack against his fort just to rescue to your friend."

"Well what if I told you that my pal is a pu-" Sparx was silenced by a deafening gong, and he glared back at a very sheepish mole from earlier. Before he could make a comment, the gong rang again, and Ember was already on the move.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sparx shouted, watching the dragoness dart through the tunnels. His golden glow trailing behind her as the gong rang for a third time. Ember was in a hurry, wings stretching out and beating against the air as she emerged from the catacombs. The night air caught her wings, and pulled her along.

"That gong is the warning system! Menace has been spotted!" Ember shouted back, glancing back to the dragonfly struggling to keep pace. "He never leaves his fort if he can help it. Something is wrong!" She beat her wings again, and the dragoness was gone into the dark of the forest, leaving Sparx alone.

"Guess I'll just… Catch up." Sparx sighed, buzzing along slowly.

* * *

Had Spyro seen these trees already? It was all starting to look familiar, and in the dark of the night it was even worse. From above, the forest had begun to look very repetitive, but when he looked back the fort in the distance only shrunk. Growing smaller and less imposing the further away he got. He flew close to the treelines, out of sight from prying eyes, at least he hoped he was. The tips of his wings grazed the treeline, soaking in the light of the moon.

He wasn't expecting to be knocked out of the air. A bust of wind struck the purple dragon from beneath, sending him toppling out of the sky. The earth rushed up to meet him, and dirt sprayed from the crash site. Spyro was snout deep in earth and stone, and despite the crash he still stood. His wings pulled back to his body as he turned around. He shook dirt off his purple scales, eyes wide in the darkness, only to be thrown full force against a tree. The crack of wood filled the air, and he rebounded instantly. His claws swiped at the air, striking nothing even when he swore something had been there before. Around him, the darkness felt tangible. His claws scraped along the ground, and he moved through the forest. As long as he kept moving, he was better. Sticking around only gave whatever was out there a chance to attack again. The crackle of leaves from his left was a warning, and he turned just in time as his head butted against another. Two dragons stood locked by their horns, Spyro pushing back as his eyes narrowed. He had just locked horns with a dragoness, one that was-

"Cynder!?" Spyro shouted out before he landed flat on his back. Ember's tail swept under his legs, knocking the wind from his sails. The glint of razor sharp claws caught his eyes. Spyro rolled to the side, scampering to all fours as the dragoness tore into the ground where he had been a moment earlier. It wasn't until Spyro felt the sharp yank on his neck that he realized he'd been doped. Still bound with that magic chain around his neck, he was pulled closer to his attacker, their horns locking once more.

"Menace! You will pay for what you did to Warfang!" Ember snarled, claws digging into the ground as she pushed back. Spyro, despite being unable to use his firebreath, was physically larger than the black dragoness, and when he pressed back he started to gain ground.

"I'm not Menace! My name it Spyro!" He growled, eyes narrowed. "What's this about, Cynder? Why are you attacking me!?"

"Cynder!? What are you talking about?" She snarled, and leapt back, finally pulling away to take advantage of Spyro's lack of range. Ember leaned in, wind rushing from her open maw and striking the purple dragon square in the chest. "And don't you lie to me! I saw what you did! When Malefor got his claws on you, you didn't even put up a fight! It must have been easy. A few sugarcoated lies and you did everything he commanded! Even destroying those who loved you!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm Spyro, not Menace! All that stuff isn't me, and I don't know where you're even getting all this from!"

"It's all your fault! I should have killed you when I had the chance. Guess purple dragons are just inherently evil, aren't they?" Her words were like daggers, stabbing into Spyro's chest.

"Now wait a minute! I'm no-"

"Don't lie to me! You must think I'm stupid! Like you'd just show up, pretending like nothing from the past six years ever happened! I saw what you did to the dragon temple! You can't undo that! Purple dragons are monsters!"

"Stop calling me a monster! What's gotten into you Cynder?"

"Stop calling me Cynder! My name is Ember!"

Spyro twisted his horns, catching the dragoness and tossing her to the side. He struck again, twisting his horns again and throwing her into the nearest tree. Bark cracked as Ember crashed into it, only to immediately retaliate with a blast of wind from her maw. Claws dug into the ground, but even then Spyro was pushed back several feet. The purple dragon covered his face from the gales, and when he looked back Ember was gone. He only had a second of surprise before he was struck from the side, knocked over as the dragoness' claws swiped at him. A shallow gash ran along his side, and when he beat his wings to leap away there was a new tear along the edge.

Without his elemental abilities, Spyro was clearly outmatched. This stupid chain kept him weak, and he couldn't win with it on. And yet, he had to try, anything to help. He began to focus, letting his magic and spirit boil inside him. Hot. Like fire. But cold like ice. The wild and eccentric lightning mingled in, but it remained hard and unmoving as stone. A primal energy he was calling upon.

Ember struck again, wind surging out once more in a twister that snapped the branches off trees. A branch snapped from the trunk of a mighty oak, aiming right for Spyro. But it never reached him. The chain, and the air in front of Spyro was evaporated instantly. Turning to stone as the life was ripped from it, and then obliterated in the next second. Aether breath, the most primal force and true power of the purple dragon. Ember was lucky to dodge in time, watching as the ground where she had stood no long existed.

There was a long pause, and Ember gazed upon the purple dragon with fear. Standing across the distance, Spyro's eyes shimmered a holy white light, which faded rapidly as the afterglow of the attack washed over him.

"Now, you have proven who you really are." Ember whispered, but the words carried far. "Only a purple dragon can utilize the aether. You are Menace."

Spyro had nothing to say, for a minute at least. The silence was broken by Sparx, who took that moment to float into the small clearing the two dragons had made for themselves.

"Buddy, is that you!? And here I was worried it was going to be somebody dangerous."

* * *

"So… Just so I'm one hundred percent clear…" Ember was talking, now that she had dragged both the dragonfly and purple dragon back to the tunnels. "You aren't Menace. You're a purple dragon… Who found a portal in a swamp… And…" She trailed off for a moment, before Sparx interrupted.

"And he followed me in, and things are all loopy! Malefor's still alive and in power, and this Menace guy replaced my buddy Spyro as the purple dragon!" Sparx zipped around the room, but when he looked back he could see the crowd of moles trying to peer in through the tarp that made up the door. He waved his hand, shooing them away.

"He wasn't always known as Menace though." Ember replied, looking to Spyro. The dim light of the room hid her eyes, but the purple dragon could sense the sorrow behind them. Regret, but a seething hate as well. "Purple dragons are inherently evil. But… There was a time where he pretended to be a hero. Where others tried to guide him down a proper path toward peace. His name was Flame, and we had hope for his future."

The silence of the cave was finally broken when Spyro spoke out. "What happened."

"I happened." That was the only thing Ember had to say, and then she began to tell the story of a hero's fall. A hero's fall… And the rise of Menace.

* * *

 **Author Note: I had a few comments about the names brought to my attention. I had begun by using Cynder and Spyro's names in different translations (Cinerea being Cynder's name in Italy, and Kulo being Spyro's name in Finnish.) But neither name felt right. As a result, I've edited the last two chapters to use the name Ember and Flame, for the two characters from Hero's Tail. Since they're great names, and not in use by any other characters in the 'Legend of' Series.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fear

"Now I've seen everything."

"Yeah, if we don't hurry, I have a feeling you're going to see a whole lot more."

Flame stood there, the ground cracked and torn beneath his claws. The air was heavy, and his heart raced as he looked out into the swirling tear of reality that was called 'Convexity.' "Come on." He finally said, purple eyes focusing once more on the goal ahead. The path was fairly clear, despite it looking like it had no pattern. Floating platforms dotted the area, creating a spiraling path up… Up… And beyond.

The purple dragon could hear it. The sound of the world was like nails on stone, grating and slow. Strange creatures floated in the distance, like jellyfish, or eels. But the way they moved wasn't naturally, instead they seemed to jitter in a way that organic things shouldn't. A voice seemed to echo through the dark ethereal plain. One word. Just one and that was all it took to send a shudder through Flame.

"Flame." The voice that came through was that of the Dark Master, Malefor. Ignitus had told him enough, but… Flame paused to take a deep breath, and the dragonfly by his side noticed immediately.

"You're not scared, huh Flame?" Spark said, running a hand along his antennae.

"Of course not." Flame said, another deep breath. But again he hesitated on the edge. "Look… We've come so far, and you didn't need to come all this way with me."

"Flame, trust me, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Think about it this way. I'm the butter that holds you together."

"Didn't know you were a butterfly."

"Now that's just racist."

"Sorry Spark." Flame replied quickly, before leaping down to the stone below. "Besides, that's just what I needed to get a move on." He grinned from horn to horn. That dragonfly, though he rarely admitted it, was his courage.

"Sure sure. Now stop that black dragoness!" Spark buzzed ahead, waving for Flame to follow.

In the distance, as the duo moved closer they could see a pillar of light. The gateway between one world, and the next. That gateway kept the Dark Master sealed, and caged away. But from a glance, it was weakening, and the sounds of heavy breathing crept through. The gateway was weakening, and soon it would be gone entirely. As Flame landed on the final island, he could see the shadowy shape of Ember. The dark dragoness who was responsible for the darkness that consumed the land. Her, and the crystal that would free the Dark Master.

"We're too late!" Flame shouted, blowing his cover as Ember turned on him.

"Hmmmph. Persistent little fella, aren't you?" Ember sneered as she took a step closer, eyes narrowing down upon those purple eyes that shimmered back. Fire curled out between her lips as she towered over the hero, and laughed. "This is where it really ends!"

"Bring it!" Flame shouted back, wings spreading wide as he prepared to battle. He glanced to his left, making sure Spark was still with him. Then, he let loose. A wave of fire to start, scorching the ground and filling the air with choking smoke. Ember laughed, swiping a claw through the flames and striking the shocked purple dragon in the face. He skidded along the ground, but returned to his feet to fight again. This time it was earth he attacked with, tearing up the ground with a powerful force. Stone exploded outwards, striking against Ember till she leapt back. Her scales battered by the force, but she barely cared about that. She just had to keep Flame busy, and she would win.

Ember growled, spitting out fire once more at the duo. Flame's own fire struck back, colliding mid air. Flames swept together, until they dispersed in a mix of red and black that curled away into smoke. "You won't win. I'm going to beat you here, stop the Dark Master, and help you escape him too." Flame said, eyes focused on the dragoness.

"Maybe. But you're trembling. Heroes don't tremble. But maybe it's not with fear, but excitement." Ember took a step closer, eyes focusing Flame down. "Maybe you realize that once the Dark Master is free, you won't be a lonely, unwanted purple dragon. Because the Dark Master… He's just like you, and he will make you whole."

"Like I'd ever join him. He's a monster. He corrupted you! You're not like him at all, because right now you have a choice to stop all this."

"Maybe, but at the very least he isn't a fool!" Ember took another step closer, tail dragging along the ground. "And you two will fail!" She dove at Flame, claws striking the ground where he had stood seconds ago. Scrapping her claws along, the stone ignited from the friction. Trails of fire swept across the platform till the air was thick with fire.

A cold breeze snuffed that fire out, as ice poured from Flame's mouth. The flames vanished, leaving a chill in the air as the sole reminder. Again Flame opened his maw, and a shower of icicles rushed out between his lips. Each was like a dagger, skewering the ground where it landed, striking between the gaps in the stone. Ember's wings were raised up, as her only defense as each frozen knife shattered against her body.

Wings folded back before fire swept along the floor. Stone began to glow from the rising heat, but Flame was one step ahead. Earth snapped and shattered, and the platforms under Ember began to break. Rapidly cooled by the ice and then heated by fire had made the stone brittle. All it took was the impact of Flame's earth breath, and it all came apart.

"You-" Ember was silenced by the fall as the ground vanished beneath her claws. Only the howling abyss remained as she began to fall, wings beating at the air.

"We have seconds!" Flame shouted, running for the portal. The crystal that was breaking the seal hand become one with the stone that made up the Dark Master's prison, and as Flame and Spark took hold of the glowing gem they realized just how tightly bound the two materials had become. Flame's claws dug into the red surface of the gemstone, while Spark did all he could to help.

"So brave, but do you really think this will help?" Flame paused, looking to the portal. There, he could see a shadow deep inside, as if something was moving closer. The Dark Master was returning, and he only had seconds to stop him. Seconds he didn't get as a solid force struck him from the side. Ember had returned, growling down at the purple dragon who skidded along the ground.

"How dare you!" Ember snarled, taking a step closer as Flame stood up to fight once more. Hands pulled on his wings, and when he glanced up there was Spark, fighting alongside him.

"Come on Buddy, we can do this. Just rush past, get to the portal, destroy it!"

"I don't know." Flame said, looking once more to the portal and the dragoness guarding it. "She's too powerful, and if we stay we'll be destroyed."

"Snap out of it! You and me, we can take these creeps, the both of them! Now when I say charge, what do we do?"

"Charge?"

"Exactly!" Spark turned to the dragoness, a hand resting on Flame's horn. "Alright buddy… CHARGE!"

Flame charged, claws scraping the ground as he made a beeline towards the portal. His focus on the crystal, ready to destroy it if he had to. Except, the eyes. A piercing gaze from the portal drew his eyes, and he was frozen. Frozen for that one crucial second in which Spark got ahead. The dragonfly pulled on the crystal, and Ember turned all her attention to the bug. Flame opened his mouth to scream. To do anything!

But he was too late. Fire engulfed the portal, and by the time the fires faded, Flame stood before a spot of ash and stone. The life stripped from Spark, and turned to stone, only to collapse and shatter. With that broken stone, the purple dragon was left speechless, his own heart breaking in much the same way. Flame slowly turned to look to Ember, who grinned smugly down upon him. She moved slowly, circling the pillar of light as Flame looked again to the remains of his best friend.

"You… You murdered him."

"All is fair in war." It wasn't Ember who replied, but a deep rolling voice. A slow methodical voice. "Death, life. Could have been you."

Slowly, Flame turned to the portal, watching as a pair of glowing eyes peered out from the glowing malestrom. "I- I… Bring him back!"

"Why should I? You are my enemy. You dedicated yourself to stopping me."

"And I will!" Flame spread his wings wide, only to be knocked aside by Ember who towered over him. His head smashed against the stone, the world spinning rapidly around him.

"What is it you fear most, little one?" Slowly, the Dark Master stepped forth from the portal. Wings that blocked out the sky spread wide as if this was the first time in centuries he had a chance to feel wind against them. "What terrors mark your soul? What fears drench you like a heavy rain?" The way he spoke, was calm and collected. The sound of a dragon who knew he had won.

Flame stumbled to his four legs, eyes darting between Spark, and the dragon who stood before him. Ember had moved to her master's side, watching with a cruel smile and dark eyes that betrayed her satisfaction. Slowly, Flame took a step, away from the duo. His heart raced, and he turned to run. His wings beat against the air, before a sudden pull yanked him right back. A dark chuckle filled the air as the Dark Master looked over the dragon, clutching him by his tail. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"I-"

"No, don't speak." The Dark Master stepped back, letting him free. The dark purple dragon grinned from ear to ear, watching as Flame stood back up. "Run. Run back to your guardian. Run back and know that all is lost." The younger purple dragon didn't let his gaze drift from the two evil dragons as he began to move away. They were toying with him.

Each time Flame took a step back, the Dark Master took a step closer. His claws were like swords, dragging along the ground and tearing the ground up with ease. Until finally, he let out a laugh when Flame had finally used up all the ground available. Until the nightmare of dragons stood over Flame. "You did well to even get this far. We have a lot in common. Except… You have one flaw."

"And what is that?" Flame asked, teetering on the edge of a fall.

"You, are afraid. I will strip that from you in time."

* * *

"From there, I know nothing else." Ember said, looking to the horrified dragonfly, and the slightly more so Spyro. "Malefor released me from his control soon after. He had a new prize, and for all my 'loyalty' I was discarded. He had no need for me anymore, since he was free and there was no benefit to it. Next time I saw Flame, he had become Menace, just as twisted as the monster who had made me into his tool of destruction. I spent the last six years atoning for the things I did under Malefor, and I still feel nothing but fear when I see what he has done."

"We can still help him." Spyro said softly, finally breaking a moment of silence. "I'm sure Flame is still in th-"

"No. He's Malefor's pawn. As a purple dragon he was born to destroy this world." Ember said, standing up. "I will show you just what he has done." Her eyes drifted back to Spyro, holding their stare. "Come, I have to show you what he did in Warfang."

* * *

 **Author Note: Thanks for the support, sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I wanted to keep it nice and compact so the next chapter could spend more time getting the attention it deserved.**

 **Also, for those curious, or might not have seen the edits I made to chapter 3, I did rename Cinerea. It was originally supposed to be Cynder's Italian name, but it rolled off the tongue poorly. Same with Kulo, which is Spyro's name in Finnish. Neither worked. So, a bit of a learning experience. Thank you all for your comments on the matter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Warfang's Ruins

In Spyro's world, Warfang was a glorious city. He could close his eyes and envision it perfectly, because despite centuries it was a symbol of peace in the world. He could see the towers. Built brick by brick from stone as pillars for the dragons to fly between, and full of wide open spaces that he and Cynder had flown between during their travels. Intricate carvings of dragons scaled up buildings, and trees blossomed even in a war torn landscape. He could recall with ease the patterns that adorned the monolithic walls, and the etched carvings that declared with pride the history of the dragons and moles. In peace, Warfang was a prosperous city, where Spyro had watched from a distance as it grew free of war and the threats of Malefor.

That was not what he saw here when he opened his eyes again. Before Spyro, there was nothing. No golden towers. No lush plant life growing in planters. The city gates where an open wound, with stone tossed about like corpses in a storm. Bleeding, that was the right term for the city. If it could be called alive it'd be wailing in pain. Despite all this, it still seemed to breath, yet the gaping wounds made it clear it would never be right again.

As Spyro walked along the abandoned streets he paused. For a moment, his memories seemed so tangible. The Golem had him and Cynder cornered, looking down death as fire and lava spewed from its maw. The tight feeling around his neck was a reminded of how it had gripped him like an insect, saved only by sheer luck, and Cynder. Oh how he missed Cynder now, but it couldn't have been more than two days since he last saw her. Yet it felt like three years at least.

There was a pause as tears began to well up while he stood beneath the shadow of the dragon statue. The courtyard was a disaster in and of itself. But this statue remained pristine somehow. A monument to the dragons and moles, but oddly enough, one to Malefor. Spyro could tell from the twisted horns, and the way his body was built. Malefor, even in his youth looked like a king. His horns were a twisted crown, curved into a five pronged array that radiated power. Spyro could easily see the markings of darkness creeping in, even on a statue. It was so obvious in hindsight, but at the time Spyro could see why others failed to notice. Malefor was a hero, much like the other purple dragon if the stories were right. They led the destiny of the world, and fate bowed down to their whims. In a way, the more he thought about it, the more Spyro understood it. In there was a world where he led the fate of the world, than in a way, Malefor could too. This was the future Malefor envisioned.

"We should get moving." Ember said, approaching from his left. Spyro turned to her, and sighed softly before looking back to the statue. He had to soak it all in for a moment more. "Come on, the corrupted ones will be back soon."

"You mentioned them on the way over here, but… Who are they?" Spyro said, taking flight and moving to one of the higher pillars.

"Malefor's revenge against the moles he captured. He rounded them up by the hundreds, and still seeks those that escaped." Ember explained, keeping it rather short. "He cursed them, stealing their souls and using them as puppets to build his empire further while he waits for the Destroyer to return."

"I was wondering why he didn't do that already." Spyro replied, moving to a higher pillar.

"Have you noticed how I'm the only dragon leading the war effort now?" Ember said looking out into the distance as a group of moles stumbled by. They seemed normal, but their gait was off. As if instead of being alive, it was a corpse dragging itself along. Their horrible fate clear to all. "The four guardians stood together, and died stopping the destroyer. They burned up their bodies and souls to destroy its physical body, but Malefor has patience for eons. Without the guardians there is nothing to stop him once the destroyer recollects itself in the coming years."

"And this is why you need to stop Menace first," Spyro said. His wings stretched out, kicking off the ground and landing on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. "Because if you defeat him, Malefor won't have his second in command to fall back on."

"He's not even that. He's a puppet. But… There are still some who see him as the only way to save the world. If I can defeat him, I can hold him captive. Use his identity as a rallying cry. Even if he'll never be the hero they want, he's still a purple dragon. Even a captive one is a symbol for the weak and weary." Ember looked down alongside Spyro. He didn't even need to hear her say it to know she was in pain. In his world Spyro remembered Warfang as a great stand. In Ember's world, it was the birthplace of a slaughter. For Ember, she saw bodies and corpses where Spyro would have seen smiles and friends.

"You ready to go?" Spyro said after the longest pause of his life.

"No… We still have to get to the weapons vault. Malefor had this city razed and devastated. But there are still weapons. Still tools. If we don't bring at least a single sword back, this trip will have been for nothing," Ember said as she took off once more. Moving swiftly to avoid the patrols, the two dragons remained on guard. It was a dangerous world out there.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE KNOCKED OUT A DOZEN APES!?" The billowing roar of Menace filled the tunnels of his fortress. "You are all FOOLS!" Each shout was punctuated with a scalding flame. Black fire brushing the floor, and the heels of the two apes who stood by his side.

"Mog know it make Mog look bad. But dark dragon scary! Mog Thankful apes manage to catch her." The larger ape increased his pace, speaking to the dragon.

"Oh sure! After she knocked herself out! How did that go again? She was so busy burning her way through you all that she didn't notice the rope for the chandelier? Burned it with acid and had the whole thing drop on her?" Menace laughed at the ape who became immediately self conscious. "Well, despite your failures, we finally have Ember under our control. Again. Oh, father will be so proud of me."  
"Why Malefor not proud of Mog?" The ape gestured to himself, acting all puffed up and proud.

"Ah yes… Proud of Yog too. After all, you've done such a good job, Bog."

"Mog. It Mog. Mog not Yog. Yog have shorter snaggletooth. Bog smell of berries."

"Whatever, Tog."

"Mog sad now…"

The door opened to Menace's room once more. Now with a new dragon chained down in the center. After all, the cells weren't fit for such a guest. There, in the center, pacing back and forth, was a black scaled dragoness. She narrowed her eyes immediately upon spying the apes, but then… A gentle fear rushed through her gaze when she saw Menace.

"Spyro, you let them catch you t-" There was a pause as she stepped closer, and then moved back. In disgust. "You, you're not Spyro."

"Well Ember, I'm not Spyro. But don't worry. We're still watching him. He actually managed to escape earlier. My idea. Set him up for it. We had scouts watching him for a while, and to be honest, we're pretty sure we know where you base is." Menace took a step closer. A smug snake if there ever was one. "Where you trying to rescue him? Kinda too late for that to be h-"

"Wait… Who's Ember?"

"That's you."

"No it's not."

"You're Ember. You're the dragoness who served Malefor. You're a traitor to the D-"

"It's Cynder. Not Ember."

"Stop interrupting me."

"You're not making sense. I'm Cynder, I came here to find Spyro. He's been away for far too long a-"

"I'm Menace! This is my fort! How do you dragons keep getting in!? And HA! I interrupted you this time! How does it feel?"

"What kind of a child a-"

"Not a child! I'm the so-"

"Yes you ar-"  
"Stop that! You're not funn-"

"I can do whatever I wa-"

"No you can't! I'm in char-"

The two dragons continued like this for a solid minute. One starting, interrupted, and finally they were both talking at the same time. A loud shouting match the bounced off the walls of the room and echoed back towards them to only add on to the mess. By the door, Mog and Rog the apes stood by the door, looking rather uncomfortable. Mog turned to Rog, gesturing for him to intervene. Rog shook his head, and waved at Mog to get involved. Mog snorted, and waved back, until he realized it was suddenly very silent.

Both dragons had turned to look at the duo gesturing to each other. Menace looked stupefied, in comparison to Cynder who was trying to hold back a laugh. The dark purple dragon broke the silence. "What are you two doing?"

"Rog have something to tell Boss." Mog said, pushing Rog closer.  
"No, Mog have something to tell boss." Rog said, pushing Mog in front.  
"Oh will either one of you just tell me!" Menace snarled, glaring at the two and glancing back and forth so he was keeping both in sight.  
"Well, Boss. Mog just want to say… It's Rog's fault we no mention this earlier. But Mog think she may come from basement door. The other two came from the basement door too. And Mog see glow down there e-"  
"Wait… You knew two spies managed to enter from the basement and you didn't think that was important!? We've been barricading EVERY inch of the upper floors and your telling me they're using the basement!? Show me!" Menace snarled at the apes, eyes narrowed like daggers. If looks could kill he'd be stabbing them both, but first, he had to figure out what was going on.  
"Wait, don't go down there. It was… Flooded when I arrived. You know, not healthy." Cynder said, realizing just how badly this situation would be if this dragon discovered the portal.

"Right, I don't believe you. So I'll just focus on figuring out just what you're protecting." Menace snorted softly, and the door shut behind him, leaving Cynder in the darkness of Menace's observatory.

"Drat." Cynder muttered under her breath.

* * *

"How long?"

"Mog say… Short while? Two days, at most."

"Two days, and you opted not to inform me?"

"Mog think it not too imp-"

"That's right. Mog think not. You don't think. You're not a thinker. I am. I'm in charge, and that means that Mog doesn't think. Menace thinks." The purple dragons looked across the way to the glowing gateway, staring back across to three dragon elders sitting on the other side in silent vigil. He could recognize all three of them.

Terrador, Cyril, and the aggressively talkative Volteer. On the opposite side of the wall, Menace could see them chatting. They could see him, and he them. Volteer was doing most of the chatting, but since sound couldn't go through and since none of them were taking the risk of going through, it was two groups at a standstill. Cyril glared across the gateway, never blinking once, while Terrador seemed to be doing his hardest to ignore Volteer. Menace would have given up a whole ape army to know what they were talking about.

"Well, first thing to do, is lock this room down." Menace said, teeth bared. "We must send a message to Malefor." He turned to look at Mog, eyes turned to narrow slits. "Send a messenger falcon as soon as possible. Let him know that the old portal system is active again. And…" Menace began to grind his teeth together at this realization. "Let him know that a purple dragon from another world has gotten through."

Menace turned away, taking a deep breath as he left the room. He had expected things to make sense. To be the same. For this portal to be forever inactive. But apparently that wasn't the case, and without knowing, he'd allowed this… Spyro to get deeply involved with his world. "Should have kept him locked up… But how could I have known? No, I need to solve this immediately. This problem cannot stand." Menace spoke only to himself, as the wheel turned through his head. He knew exactly what he had to do to solve this problem.

* * *

"You look good."

Spyro stopped what he was doing, and turned to look to Ember. The dragoness and he had managed to make their way to the armory without a fight, so that was a benefit. They could only carry so many weapons, but since Malefor's army didn't need the weapons of warfang, or were just unaware of where this one vault was located, they had all the time in the world to collect what they needed. Spyro had managed in that time to find a set of plated armor, designed long ago for dragons. It wasn't the best fit, and he could tell that it had been meant at one time for a earth dragon. The various degree of earthen patterns etched into the design suggested that clearly. With some of the greaves wrapped around his legs, and the helmet on his head, he'd spent at least a minute posing in front of a reflective shield, showing off mostly to himself.

"Well, it's not my first choice. The chest is a bit bulkier than I like." Spyro laughed softly as he turned his gaze back to the makeshift mirror. "Then again, I've only ever worn armor scrapped together from war relics. Fire dragon armor. Lightning dragon. It's always been a bit of a hodge podge."

"Well, I know where to find something more fitting a purple dragon."

"Really? Wait… Malefor is the only purple dragon."  
"In your world. Malefor had a set of armor made for his prized pupil. Menace doesn't wear it often around the base, bu-"

"To risky. He's on high alert after Sparx and I escaped. I expect he'll be watching every entrance, and the apes are patrolling constantly. The windows were all boarded up, as if expecting an attack when I last say his castle." Spyro said, and looked back into the mirror. "Besides, this armor is more fitting. I carry the memories of others and their futures into battle with me. I'm not fighting for myself. I fight for others who can't fight. I don't need new armor. I need armor that is tried, and true."

"A heroic speech. You really aren't like Menace." Ember said. She looked to Spyro and for the first time he saw that she wasn't Cynder. She had become her own dragon in the time where their worlds split off.

"You keep talking about how terrible he is. But what was he like before Malefor?" Spyro turned to Ember, wondering what Flame had been like. "He couldn't have been all that bad. After all, he was once like me."

"No. Maybe. Purple dragons are all evil. They carry that cruel streak from childhood to adulthood. Flame was just better at hiding it until he met Malefor. With Malefor he didn't need to hide it. It was easy for him to draw it out."

"You can't really believe that, can you?"

"Two purple dragons, both evil. Both bringing my world to ruin. You're just the exception."

"That's a small reference pool. Maybe those two are the exception."

"Maybe. Meeting you, I finally start to see how small our world really is."

"No, it's still big. Just bigger than you remember it being."

This was followed by at least a minute of silence. The two dragons digging around the armory. Part of scattered helmets, swords that were either rusted, or too battered up from age to be of use. Still plenty of useful weapons to be found, but it took longer to find. Ember had made this trip back and forth for months daily, and had scavenged most of the obvious stuff ages ago.

"Bigger, huh?" Ember said, finally breaking the silence. "I think I can handle that."

The two shared a laugh about it, and continued to dig around. There wasn't much to laugh about, but it felt good to do it. Broke the tension, and in a way, everything felt like it'd go alright. They'd find something of value soon enough. Be it a shield, a bow, or a helmet. Tossing what they could into a bag, the two dragons set off, wings slapping against the air and flying off back home.

The air was brisk from up there in the clouds. The wind brushed over Spyro's scales, colder than he prefered. But, up in the clouds it was harder for him and Cynder to be spotted. They carried a great deal of armor and weapons, something that would make them stand out however they flied. But so high in the air, it felt safer.

"Ember, you haven't talked much about well… Yourself." Spyro said, breaking the calm.

"What is there to talk about? I've been at war with Menace and Malefor since my release from their control." Ember said. "I traveled for a bit, unsure of what to do. I visited villages. I was chased out of most of them. I was feared and hated. And then I saved a life." She took a deep breath, gazing into the distance while she spoke. "I don't know why I did it. In a way it seemed like the easiest thing to do. I saved a villager from a bundle of apes. She was young, and didn't recognize me as a threat. Soon enough, they told all their friends. And she would leave a basket of food outside every night for a month, and I would stay nearby. It was easy. Settling down for a while. And then I moved on. And I kept at it. No matter how often they all ran in fear. As long as I could just keep being the person she thought I was. I was so tempted to lash out, and I would just see her smile." Ember smiled softly, as if she was remembering it all so clearly.

"Sounds a bit like a fairy tale." Spyro said, watching Ember closely. He could see the twinkle in her eye, and how important all this was for her. "If you can find a way back, maybe Menace can too."

"Maybe. But he'll never be free from Malefor's grip. He'd do anything to return to his master, and in time he'd just return to who he is now. I was lucky." Ember replied, snapping at Spyro. "You'd have to separate him from all he knows, like what happened to me, for any kind of change to happen in his life."

"Maybe that is an opti-" Spyro began, only to be cut off as Ember suddenly rushed ahead. A sudden panic in the way her wings struck the air. Spyro looked ahead, and knew immediately why. They were returning to the forest, but that wasn't the problem. No. The smoke that belched out from the forest, curling along the shore and down the way was the problem.

The forest was burning.


End file.
